1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive touch panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a capacitive touch panel with a high-resolution.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panels are widely applied in daily life, and the development of touch panels continues. Digits and styli are now used to contact touch panels which cause capacitance variations in the sensing electrodes, which allow the machine to identify the position of touch. Digits are used as ordinary command elements in the ordinary operation of touch panels. However, in the need of fine operation, styli may take the place of fingers with their ability to be utilized in finer operation upon the touch panel. Comparably, requirements for the sensitivity of touch panels continue to increase.
For upgrading the sensitivity of the touch panel to meet the requirement of the styli, in addition to enhancing the density of the electrodes, the numbers of the pins of the integrated circuit chip should also be enhanced. For the large-scale touch panels, which need a large number of pins, it is difficult to increase the number of the pins due to market cost, and the solutions may often be a series of connecting plural integrated circuit chips, but this method is likely to increase the fabrication cost of the device.